The present invention relates to a golf club head weighting system, and in particular to a metal wood type golf club head having an integrally formed weight structure within the club head cavity adjacent the top surface thereof and directly behind the top surface thereof.
Metal wood golf club heads formed by a light weight durable metal shell having a hollow interior currently enjoy a high level of popularity compared with conventional wood type club head designs. Metal wood heads have been known for a number of years, as evidenced by the 1926 United States patent to Dunn U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,888 and the Australian patent to Cate 211,781 of 1957.
In order to improve the ball striking characteristics of these type golf club heads, there have been a number of efforts made to redistribute the weight to maximize energy transfer to the golf ball as it is struck with the club head. For example, it has been found by moving the weight from the bottom surface of the club head toward the top surface, a club can cause a golf ball to be hit at a lower trajectory to the ground by imparting top spin or overspin. This is particularly favorable in windy conditions or on golf courses where a great deal of run would be favorable once a ball hits the ground. Placement of the weight near the upper portion of the club head increases the stability of the club head as it is swung, and at impact by raising the center of percussion (CP) and/or center of gravity (CG) toward the upper portion of the club head to produce performance characteristics outlined hereinabove.
The present invention is directed to a hollow metal wood golf club head having an internal weighted mass directly under and integrally formed with the underside of the upper section of the club head shell which is combined with another mass placed directly behind or adjacent the center of percussion (CP) on the ball striking face. The upper mass extends in a longitudinal direction from a point adjacent the forward end of the club head shell to a second point adjacent the rear of the club head and is preferably centrally disposed relative to the ball striking face; that is, it is above and behind the center of percussion (CP) on the ball striking face. The other mass takes the form of an increased ball striking face thickness which extends rearwardly within the cavity or shell of the club head to further increase the mass of the club head at this point.
Other embodiments call for masses placed on opposite sides and adjacent to the center of percussion (CP) located specifically at the heel and toe areas, respectively, and/or an aligned mass on the rear inner surface of the club head.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of a metal wood type golf club head having an improved internal weighting system wherein the weight is located adjacent the upper areas within the metal shell of the club head and wherein another additional weight mass is located behind or adjacent the ball striking face to increase the energy transfer from the club head to a ball being struck as the club is swung.
Another object is the provision of a metal wood type golf club head which provides a weight distribution system enabling a golfer to control the direction and height of a struck golf ball, thereby providing maximum playability, particularly in adverse or windy conditions. These and other objects will become apparent from the following specification and drawings.